Invicta - Male Reader x Sinon x Kirito x Asuna
by JohnnyTheEpic
Summary: Four of you were Invincible. With Kirito, Asuna and Sinon stand by your side, nothing can stop you guy. Not even four of you going to glop it. Base on Sword Art Online game, Fatal Bullet.


This is part 1 of 2 of Invicta, hope you enjoy!

Somewhere inside the crash site of Mega Star Destroyer

" _How far it is Black Swordsman?"_

"We're close by."

" _Check your meds, Berserk Healer?"_

"About 98%, heal shots included."

" _And any enemies, Hecate? Or Sinonon~"_

"Look like they coming close, and please not saying that."

" _Come on, you know you love it~"_

Sinon can't help but love the nickname from you. Right now you four are the raid of Kylo Ren after First Order crash far from SBC Glocken. With Kirito walking the frontline with her wife, Asuna walk behind him and Sinon almost close to them looking the enemies far from them. It's almost look like a perfect squad positions, but the real question is; where are you?

"He's right, can't help but liking the nickname Sinonon~" Now Asuna joining in, Kirito give a little laugh while Sinon got red on her check.

"Can we get back to our raid, we're here for one thing." Then Kirito finish her sentence.

"And that getting Kylo Ren's photon sword."

" _Lightsaber Kirito! Jeez did Asuna let you watch Star Wars?"_

"Well GGO don't want copyright so…." Asuna give the right answer, that or Disney sues GGO.

" _Hold it. I got enemies close by" You order them. Kirito ask, "Where?" As the thrio stand guard, Bullet lines coming toward them. "Coming at the entrance of Snoke's throne room, they're close to getting Kylo! Attack!"_ As you order an assault, Kirito go full Jedi as he block the bullet prequels style. Asuna give suppon fire while Sinon quick shot the enemies. As they fire toward the entrance, Kirito deflect the bullet making the eneime shot back. "Asuna, heal!" "Right." Berserk shot heal Sinon as she shot the player rocket laughter, making an explosion cause 5 player death. As they close to the entrance, " _Crap, we got campers coming behind!"_ You give a warding to them. With Sinon and Asuna fire behind, Sinon got shot by the right leg. "I don't see it!" Asuna shot down also by hitting her shoulder. "They're using high tech camouflage!" Kirito run to them, while you give the plan. " _Now it's good time to show the real star. Kirito, wait till I give a singer, then you three fire back."_ "Hope it work." Kirito almost reach to them, but they point at them, making Kirito stand down.

The leader of the group face the beater, while the other look the two girl.

"Well, Kirito I was surprised you show up. That and your two girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sinon shout. "Well you two do has your monment back in B.o.B." You recall that and Asuna give a little warning. "Don't forget I'm his wife." The leader laugh. " Can't help but look at your girls, you're a real ladies friend." He's smile at Kirito. "He's got a point" You told him. "Whatever you do, don't do it!" Kirito peg as the gang laugh and realize that. "Don't worry, we're not doing that. We just show we hurting your girls" The leader pull his pistol and aim Sinon to her head. "Start it with the duo of 1th place winner, and your 'girlfriend' " As the ready take the shot and Sinon close her eye.

A gunshot ring.

And the leader was shot by the head.

"Shit! where that coming from?!" The 2nd gang was shot. "Everyone get the around the-" 3rd gang shot. Both front and back squadron around the SAO survivor, players look around and see no one. "How the hell he got our best man?!" "I don't see the bullet line!" "Stand foruce, we need to stay together before we reach to-" Another one shot down. Then one of player take it no more. "You know what?! Come out or we'll shoot him!" He aim to Kirito, ready to fire. But…

Kirito smile at him.

"Why're you smile?" the player ask. "I think you guy forgot one thing." Player aim his rifle close to him. "And why's that?!" Kirito answer. "Check above." The player's eye wide, as he look above and saw…

You take down the player with your bare an ultra rare glove item as melee weapon. With your cyber-assassin outfit, you thrown your flashbang up to the air thus causing white light to the players. "Guy now!" You heal shot Asuna while she give heal to Sinon, then you use Red Dead, a slow moment skill to pick any target. As you pick many player, Sinon and Asuna got their weapon and Kirito turn on his lightsaber. Just as players about to shoot, you shots all of their hand with your rare AR Ruger 556, also known as 4ECH0. With the players lose their weapons, Sinon headshot the heavy, with you and Asuna fire the scout and Kirito slice the other. Now you and your team facing the front team.

"Holy shit, it him! The Tricker Tenno!" "He's with them?!" "Crap, now we really are screw for real!" The players scares of you, but one remain. "Hey, don't forget. Even we lost our leader, it 12 on 4. Meaning we can beat them." The players agree, but you stop them by you telling them. "That's where you're wrong, even you got 12 player on your team, you haven't seen how good the Tenno are."

You smile as Kirito stand with you with his photon sword and FN-Five Seven, Sinon's legendary sniper Hecate II, and Asuna's new epic AR M4A1 Soap. You're about to face them with your Tenno style. How good you are in Gun Gale Online?

You're good at Warframe.

With the remaining players ready to fire, Kirito step in to deflect the bullet. "Now!" Kirito told you as you bullet jump to the wall, then you wall jump above them while fire at them. With you giving cover fire from above, Sinon and Asuna shot 3 player. "Crap, Sniper I need you!" A back up leader order. "Don't worry, I'll give Sinon a- Wait what the hell is th-" Before she about to say it, you throw Glaive Prime to her head. You drop down next to Kirito slaying player. "You're done being Darth Vader?" "If you done making Star Wars jokes." Kirito said. "Yeah, but look like you not the only Jedi with a lightsaber." You told him, with four photon user coming to you. "Show them don't mess with the Jedi and the Fury." Asuna said. "You're ready?"Kirito ask." My fist and my Atomic Karate are hungry for combat!" You said to him. As you and Kirito run to them, Asuna giving a bet with Sinon. "$10 for Kirito get the last kill." Sinon going all in. "$30 for Y/n" With both girl smile each other, they snake their hand and said 'Deal!"

As you and Kirito run to them, one of photon user jump toward you. But you use Ultimate Fiber Gun (UFG for short) as Valkyr's Rip Line on him to pull down to the ground, while falling you use Glaive Prime to slice the player in half. Marking him dead. The 2nd photon user running to slab you, but you spin kick to his face then Kirito cut him. With two remaining Kirito run to 3rd photon user, thus crash totherger Injustile style. While they fighting 4th and last photon user about to cut you, but you use double Hidden Blade as you cross block his attack. "You didn't expect the Assassin, don't you?" You ask him while he's shock. " No?" Then you told him. " Don't worry, I learned from the Creed." You push him back thus making you strike him faster like Wolverine. While you fighting Kirito keep blocking from him like a Jedi in prequels. After you cut his arm you kick him to his stomach, putting him push back. Then you use your Hidden Blade as throwing spear while a small rope coming from your Hidden Blade, once your blade hit his throat, you use the words. "Get over here!" You pull him, as he coming back you use your Glaive Prime to cut his head clean. After that you watch Kirito giving a faster attack to the last ponton user. When Kirito ready to fishin him, you stole his kill by jumping above Kirito and use your drive kick on his face, making you stole Kirito's kill.

Kirito now has I'm piss at you look saying, "You're total dick." You smug away while saying, " This is why you're Black Swordsman. Asuna, Sinon let roundup!" Both girl coming to you while talking about Sinon won the bet. "You really like (Y/n) don't you Sinon." Asuna ask giving Sinon smile. " This is why (Y/n) is way better than your husband." After Sinon answer, both of them laugh. After they recloakgroup with you and Kirito, you look at the last four and you can tell the guy behind the three clock player is the leader back up. "Head up we got three cloak player ready for the fight, and the backup leader just sitting the back." You told them. "Then what are we waiting?" Asuna ask after check her ammo. "Let go!" You four running to them. Not until they throw their cloak aways, which revealed...

"Are you shitting me?" Sinon shock that Behemoth has a little friends, well two with one with M16 with M203 grenade launcher while the other has a Flamethrower. "Shit take cover!" You give a warning to your team. With you and other taking cover from them, you feel heavy force from you cover as they keep fire at you and your friends. "There's no escape Sinon! You can't stop me again!" Behemoth laugh as he continue firing. "Man, he really want me dead." Sinon said. "What the plan, (Y/n)?" Kirito said to you, a bullet almost hit you which give you a idea.

"I got a plan, and it involve Overwatch." You told them. "Asuna, Kirito go full Mercy and Genji once we close to them." You telling them by remember their gameplay. "Sinon, go Windowmaker and take out the flame tank once he's open." You give SInon an order. "What about you?" Sinon ask. "Come on, you know I'm good at Tank." You pop out your cyber riot shield. "Like Reinhardt said, Don't worry my friends. _I_ am your shield!" You use your riot shield as a barrier field. You walk toward them as you still using barrier field, as the three enemies open fire at you the field take substantial damage giving you extra shot to them. "Why the hell the shield didn't break?!" Behemoth anger. "That's because I upgrade my shield!" You told them with your shield now 65%. Once you mid close, Asuna and Kirito run and gun to them. A grenade hit Kirito, but Asuna heal shot him. "Mind I take out the launcher?" Sinon ask you, seeing the launcher firing bullets while getting his grenade to reload. "Sure, kitty." Sinon take the shot, hit on the head. "Come on!" Behemoth getting angry now your shield at 41%. With flamethrower ran out his fuel after burning your shield, The flame tank is wide open. "Sinon, now!" You told her, thus shot to the flame tank expose. With your shield at 12%, Behemoth's mini-gun has ran out. "No No NO!" Behemoth ready to get kill once you barriele now gone, giving Kirito a slide to a head.

The last player try to open the door after you four kill all player. You use UFG on the last player to pull over, close to you and rest of your friends. With the player snaking in fear, The SAO survivors smile at you noticing you going to do the 'Before The Kill' one-liner. You smile back as you knee down to the last player. You told him. "You knew you going to kill the famous trio by bringing the whole squadron with you." You pop your blade. "But I'm gonna leave you a good tips, just for anyone try to attack my friends. Never bring a full team of squadron, to a Tenno fight." Then you stab his head.

After that, players that you and your teammate kill turn into pixels. Leaving you four at the gate of Snoke's throne. The three look at you smile, as Sinon say to you. "Not bad, for a Tenno." "Hey I try my best to give my one liner. Right Kirito?" You look at him. "Not bad, but not good." Asuna join in. "Well I do agree with him, but at least you try" You look at the door. "Thank, but right now we need to beat Kylo before time ran out." You open the door, thank to the key you found a death Praetorian Guard. Once it open, you and the rest walk slowly. Ready for his attack. You learn first with Kirito pop his proton sword walking next to you, with Asuna and Sinon walk behind you.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Kirito worry.

"Now you saying the greatness Star Wars quote?" You shot back.

"How's that greatness Star Wars quote?" Kirito want to know.

"Han Solo said it when they run into the Death Star after-" Sinon interrupt from you

"Hold up! I hear something." Sinon hear from the darkness.

"Where?" Asuna ask.

Then…..

The Door close.

You four stand back to back, aiming from any direction.

But…..

A lightsaber pop.

A dark figure come to you. Saying...

"I've face many foe during my time. Now, you come to your ends."

Kylo using with battle stand, ready for your attack.

Before you fight to the death, you told them. "Remember our plan, give everything we got!"

"Right!" Then you four change at him.

Almost a half hour later.

You shoryuken Kylo after him can't hold of SInon and Asuna's bullet, Kirito come to cut his hand making Kylo can't use his lightsaber. With Kylo knee down to you, he said this. "How's this possible?! All of you don't have the force!" Anger Kylo has, You pull your Boomstick and aim to his head saying, "You may have the force, but we have the force of nature." Then you boom his head.

The three clap for giving one hell of a one liner.

"Nice job, (Y/n)!" Kirito smile. "That's one badass liner!" Asuna join.

"Not bad (Y/n), for a Tenno you give one hell of a good fight." Sinon giving you a smirk look. "Plus that liner you told to Kylo, now that's kinda hot.~" Now Sinon give you a sexy look to you, making you hot like Ember.

"Thank I couldn't it without you guy. And I was saving the best the save if we beat him." You told them while back away from Sinon and her sexy new look.

"That's friend for. Standing together till the end." Kirito put his hand on your shoulder. Remind you that you two were solo player. Then you change your mind of Kirito is not the solo player during the whole Sword Art Online, by having all the harem with him.

Sinon ask you. "Hey (Y/n), Think you got the drop?"

"Oh yeah! Let me check." You check your inventory, once you check all the legendary loot…..

"Yes" You saw it

"Yes!" You equip it.

Then ….

The lightsaber pop.

"YES!" You screen like there no tomorrow.

"Kirito! 1v1 with me!" You told him. "Alright, but can we discuss before you go full Kylo?" Kirito give a reason. While you two talk Sinon can't help but smile at you, that when Asuna take over.

"You like him don't you?" Asuna ask. "Yeah I do, ever since he joined GGO. He's always good at." Sinon remember how you met them, you kinda the fanboy of her but now, best friend with her. Well more than that. "I mean you 'like' like him?" Asuna giving a hint. "You know what? Yeah. I do 'like' (Y/n), he's always there for me. Both here and IRL." Sinon give the true feeling about you. "Way better than Kirito?" Asuna tell her. "Oh he's waaay better than him. Asuna." Sinon answer. "Come on. I know you love Kirito ever since you two in B.o.B, but since (Y/n) came and help you, you change your heart to (Y/n). Knowing how he's nice to you and care about you." Asuna words give a good reason why Sinon love you. How you two talk a lot and share, most important fear was she killed the robber when she was a kid. You tell her it was the noble thing to do, and save the unborn baby. That's how Sinon love you. "You're right. I want to tell him I love him, but I don't know what I say." Sinon fear of what her say to you. "Not even he glob you?" Asuna talking….weird. "What're you-" before she ask, Asuna get to the point. "I know you want (Y/n) so badly, while you can't help but think of Kirito." Asuna reason to Sinon. " I know but I-" Still Asuna interrupt. "If you want both (Y/n) and Kirito badly, why not…." Asuna whisper to her Sinon, and then….

"You WHAT?!" Sinon blush. "I mean we in the game, meaning we 'can' do it ingame.~" Asuna give a smirk to her. "But before you say. Kirito and I did it during SAO, so you can do it with Kirito while I do it with (Y/n)." Asuna said it. Sinon know and eye wide, meaning….. "So we are doing this, so I can get to (Y/n)?" Sinon ask. "While globbing with Kirito sure, As long we do it ingame not IRL." Asuna said. Sinon now know why. "I'm in, and I like that~" Sinon smile. "Then I got a plan, and it involve a love triangle." After Asuna tell her, they go back with you and Kirito.

"Fine Kirito, I just want this match the Dark Souls of GGO." You told him. "If we got free time sure."Kirito said, thus you two give a high five. With the gang all here, you told them. "Nice job for getting me Kylo's lightsaber! And we got a lot of player waiting outside the door." You said. "So, what are your order leader?" Kirito said, with all three smile at you, you order them. "Kirito, be a star and face the door. Asuna and SInon, stand by him. Once they realize where's the four AND the leader, I came to shock the world." "That's why we like you.~" Sinon said with your heart pumping fast. "Alright! Let troll those people!" You said loud and clear.

"The door's open! Ready to aim people!" The leader with 50 fire team, aim at the door and attack Kylo. But…

The door open reveals the trio of invicta.

"Well well, we got ourselves the Invicta." one of the players said. "You're outnumble! Prepare to-" Just before all the fire team ready to shoot, the leader stop them. "Hold up! Something's not right." Leader told, but one of player said, "Come on it three of them and all of us! What's wrong?" after player said, the leader give a very good example. "If the three of them are inside the throne room, and one of them has it." Then one of the player said. "Then they beat Kylo!" But leader told them. "Yeah. but where's leader?" The whole army shock and wonder, where's the leader? More importantly, who? "Wait, if they're trio of Invicta. And that mean…"

The lightsaber pop. A dark figure came. With the trio smile, knowing all of them are fuck. Everyone shock. Realize they're going get Order 66, by a Tenno. "Yeah, guess you never see it coming!" And the four of you attack!

Few hour later at the office of SBC Glocken

"I can't believe we fooled them! They thought Kirito was the leader, but turn out the leader was me! The Tenno trick them all!" You told them as they laugh. Kirito said, "I can't help but remember him fooled them back in ALO" After that Asuna add it up. "So many guild going to face Kirito with his Excalibur, but everyone was shock that (Y/n) waiting for them." Then Sinon finish it. "If I remember and it was Jojo meme, it was 'You thought you facing The Black Swordsman, but it was me Tenno!" The SAO Trio laugh like the grineer manic, once you all reach the shop you told them. "Alright guy, I going buy some ammo for us since we been fire the players. You three do whatever you want, I'm going some ammo." Thus you parkour to the shop. Now it is a good time to the plan for Asuna and Sinon.

Asuna give a wink to Sinon as a single, while Asuna look around.

"Hey Kirito, I need to ask you something." SInon ask to Kirito. "What's it?" He said. "Remember back our fight in B.o.B when we fought Death Gun?" She told as they remember their fight. "And our moment back in the cave?" Kirito ask after she said the cave. "Sinon what are you-" But Sinon interrupt. "Well let say, I going repay you for after everything you done to me.~" But then. Sinon just kiss Kirito! Meaning their plan work! Asuna walk to them pretend to piss off. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Asuna shout at them, as she close to them. "Asuna it's not what it look like." Before Kirito going to expand, Sinon said to her as their plan conutue. "My feeling to him can't hold it no more, that's why I love Kirito ever since." Asuna getting mad. "Sinon you're my best friend since SAO! Why you stab me on my back!" Then Sinon get her bitch mode. "Only cause Kirito save me after I share my fear to him!" Kirito try to break them apart. "Girl can we work this out?" Both girl ask Kirito at the sametime. "Kirito do you love me?!" Before he answer to them.

"Why not you guy do the threesome?"

They shock at they look at you, holding the BFG after you got Ultra rare drop. "If you two going to fight for Kirito, why you two give Kirito a threesome. Beside, You guy can do it ingame while not in real life." With Sinon and Asuna having their head spin, Kirito shout at you. "Y/n are you helping me or not?!" You told Jesus-kun "Hey you got your own harem, I got mine. So it's a win win." You smile. Which mean their plan change. with Asuna and Sinon smile, Asuna sexy walk to you. "You know what, if you Kirito so fucking badly, why not I give Y/n some action." Asuna get close to you with her body touch your, with her arm around your head. "Beside if we going to have sex to each other, why not we do it in a fourway.~" With Kirito with his 'WTF' look, and you told yourself in your mind 'what the hell happen? Sinon wiper to Kirito about their plan. "Ohhhhhhh. That would work." Kirito play along. "Well why the hell not. If I going to have sex with Asuna, I fine with it. I mean I don't care about our digital dick and naked body, along you three are okay with it." After you said, Sinon hold Kirito's hand. "Well come on it's our weekend, nobody not even Yui can't see what we doing.~" As they walk to your home, Kirito look at you asking for help him. "Well with you and me and both of them, I'm going to show you what it look when we do 16.5 to each other.~ Asuna hold your wright as you two walk to your home. You told yourself, "This is gonna be one mess up party."

Hello JohnnyTheEpic here! And this is part 1 of 2 of Invicta! I'm going to make part 2 when I got time, you know the whole IRL stuff happen to me. That and Tennocon 2018! DE stepping up their content with Fortuna and Railjack, and The New War OMG! Look up Tennocon 2018 at Youtube when you got time to kill. And play Warframe for free! Damn the Fortuna song still singing in my head. Really nice song. Look up Warframe - We All Lift Together if you want to listing and singalong too.

JohnnyTheEpic say:

Cold, the air and water flowin'

Hard, the land we call our home

Push, to keep the dark from comin'

Feel the weight of what we owe

This, the song of sons and daughters

Hide, the heart of who we are

Making peace to build a future

Strong, united, working til we fall

(x2)

And we all lift

And we're all adrift together

Together

Through the cold mist

Til we're lifeless together

Together

Yes it is the lyrics of this song. And damn it really good!


End file.
